A Demon Snaps His Fingers, An Angel Gets His Wings
by HazyDandelion
Summary: Just a bit of Gabriel/Crowley fluff where Gabriel teaches Crowley to snap his fingers because this is where my brain goes. Rating for implications more than anything.


Crowley focused the energy that coursed through his body like a tingle or a low-grade hum. For such a simple task as lighting a fire it didn't take him long to gather the energy needed but he sometimes let it linger for a bit, enjoying the feel of the power. He waved his hand in the direction of the fire place and released the built up power. The logs burst into flames with a crackle and Crowley smiled in satisfaction.

"You know, it'd be much cooler if you added a little more flair."

Crowley narrowed his eyes at Gabriel who was stretched across the couch seemingly disregarding the fact he still had his shoes on and it was, in fact, Crowley's couch.

"Unlike you, I don't feel the need for pomp and circumstance."

"Psh. You need to live a little, Crowles. Loosen up."

"Hardly." He glared at the angel and settled down in the leather arm chair. Gabriel happily ignored the look Crowley was giving him, an annoying habit he had perfected.

"It's more satisfying if you do," he said, sitting up. Crowley watched as he swung his legs to the floor and told himself it was to make sure he didn't scuff the leather. "Here, watch."

Gabriel thought for a moment, his lower lip stuck out and brows knitted together then snapped his fingers. A bottle of wine and two wine glasses appeared on the coffee table.

"Impressive, darling, but you're forgetting that you're an angel and I'm a demon."

"The principal is the same." Crowley huffed.

"If you're going to insist on staying here for whatever questionable reason you've come up with, can you just drop it?"

Gabriel pouted a little. "Fine, fine."

"And pour that wine while you're at it."

"What do you feel like for dinner?" Gabriel asked. He was leaning on the counter with his chin in his hands, watching Crowley who was trying to clean.

"Why are you here?" Crowley countered. Gabriel just grinned.

"I was thinking Italian."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Neither did you and I asked mine first. So."

Crowley sighed. He would never get a straight answer out of the angel and he knew it. Gabriel had been showing up at his home with alarming frequency over the past few months. Sometimes Crowley wasn't even sure he left. If Crowley was honest with himself, he'd admit that it didn't bother him as much as he let on. There was something relaxing about the angel and his generally nonsensical conversations.

"Italian it is. Now my question."

"You're good fun, Crowles. Dine in or take out?"

He took one look at the impish grin and said, "Dine in. I'm not being seen in public with you."

"Not _that_ much fun," Gabriel mumbled. "I'll be right back, buttercup."

Before Crowley could object to the pet name, Gabriel was gone with a snap.

"Bloody show off," he said then went about setting up the table. He hesitated for a moment on whether or not to remove the candles. It annoyed him that he was worried about the message they would send and he left them out of frustration. He tried not to pace while he waited for Gabriel to return. A thought occurred to him and he hurried to grab a bottle of wine. By the time he returned from the wine cellar, Gabriel was back and dishing out the food onto the plates.

"Ah, good thinking," he said nodding towards the bottle of wine.

"Hn. You made it back without a hitch." Crowley kept any hint of surprise out of his voice. Gabriel wagged his eyebrows.

"I had some place I'd rather be."

"Right." They sat down, Gabriel pouring them each some wine.

"How about lighting those candles?" Crowley regretted the decision to leave them.

"What is this; a romantic, candle-lit dinner?"

"It could be. We could re-enact that scene from 'Lady and The Tramp'."

"No."

"Of course it'd be more like 'Gentleman and The Trickster' but you get the idea."

"Would you please not liken me to a cartoon dog, love?" Crowley said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Only if you light those candles."

"Fine, I'll humor you." He began to gather energy and lifted his hand but Gabriel stopped him with a hand on his wrist. The angel had that mischievous look on his face again.

"Do it with some flair."

"It really isn't necessary."

"Neither is the food and wine but it makes life better."

"I can at least see a point to those," said Crowley with a frown.

"Just one time and I'll never bug you about it again."

Crowley remained silent and fixed Gabriel with his most threatening stare. It had absolutely no effect.

"Snap your fingers and I won't put my feet on the furniture." That got Crowley's attention but he shook his head.

"Really?" Gabriel fixed him with a contemplative look as Crowley downed his entire glass of wine. A huge grin spread across his face and he whistled. "You don't know how."

"Nonsense."

"You don't!" Gabriel shook a finger in his direction. "Aw, Crowles!"

"I had more important things to focus on."

"I'll teach you," Gabriel said and dragged his chair next to Crowley's.

"Do we have to do this?" he asked as Gabriel took his hand.

"Yes." Crowley felt a tingle while Gabriel positioned his fingers together. "Hold your hand like this, see? Then push your thumb across the other fingers. Watch me."

Gabriel removed his hand and Crowley felt a twinge of disappointment but he watched as the angel snapped his fingers. He concentrated on his own snap but it wasn't as successful as Gabriel's had been.

"Not bad for a first go," he said encouragingly, "but you're holding fingers too far part."

He moved closer to Crowley who wanted to tense up on principal but forced himself to relax. It wasn't unpleasant, really, to be this close to Gabriel. He smelled like sugar and leather and was soft against Crowley. Once again he positioned Crowley's fingers but instead of taking away his hand, Gabriel moved it down to his wrist. This time he was able to pull it off and found himself smiling a bit.

"Try lighting the candles," Gabriel said and nudged him. Crowley gathered up the power, something in the back of his mind saying it wasn't as satisfying as Gabriel's touch, and snapped his fingers. The candles flickered into life.

"That wasn't so bad," Crowley admitted. Candlelight danced in Gabriel's eyes and it made him look even more impish.

"Not bad at all," he agreed and then kissed him. The kiss went on and the food was forgotten, the candles burning down.

It really wasn't bad at all.


End file.
